


Light Touch Stays the Silence

by titachi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titachi/pseuds/titachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kagami's/Kise's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Touch Stays the Silence

Their first kiss turns out sloppy: noses bumped, teeth clashed, tongues darted out at all the wrong times, but despite it all, it was still enough to send Kise's heart flying through his chest. "Kagamicchi..." His voice came out hushed, unsure if Kagami even heard him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kagami fiddling with his blond locks, and Kise admiring just how beautiful the other always was. The silence was nice, too. It gave more meaning, he supposed. But quiet hums and gentle touches weren't his true calling. "That was terrible, Kagamicchi." Kise just went right for it.

"The hell, Kise?" His voice came out loud. Deafening, really. Kagami wasn't one to hide his anger. Kise didn't complain. Usually.

"Can you blame me for saying so? Your tongue reached my nose, and I'm pretty sure I damaged your bottom lip by biting right into it." To emphasize his point, a slim finger came up to brush past the visibly forming mark at the edge of Kagami's mouth. "Right there." Impulsively, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his bottom lip, letting his tongue come out for a short second before he pulled away.

Kagami may not have been flustered a second ago, but he sure as hell was now. Pulling out of the blond's reach, he looked away from Kise, as if to hide the red blush someone could probably spot from Australia. "D-don't just do things like that. You're fucking embarrassing."

"I do lots of embarrassing things, Kagamicchi." And he wasted no time in showing it. His hand reached up to cup his cheek, noticing the immediate blush forming upon contact. Attempting to put him at ease, Kise gave him a smile. This smile wasn't like his usual flashy one. It was warmer, smaller, and held meaning to it. Kise wanted to open up to him, open up to him in the realest ways possible. And surely enough, the gesture did the trick. Feeling the other relax under his touch, he took it as his cue to lean in and brush his lips over Kagami's, carefully noting that the other had closed his eyes. "Nope," Kise giggled, bringing his lips up to kiss his nose.

It astounded Kise, just how much blush Kagami had in him. It's like no matter what he did, Kagami always had enough left in him to fluster. It was fun. And easy. "You're a god damn tease, Kise." Kagami tried sounding confident; it came out more like disappointment, though. It didn't stop Kise from letting out a laugh. "Well, you know what, it's your fault for expecting something to happen before it even did, Mr. Closed my eyes before I even leaned in."

Kagami's eyes widened. "Y----. You know what, shut the hell up!" He shoved his hand towards Kise's face. Kise licked his palm in response. "You could kill me, Kagamicchi," he pointed out, his voice coming out muffled.

"Good."

"You're so mean to me!" He whined, proceeding to bicker with the other for at least another five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd and this is gay. i'll also be putting other drabbles in different series!


End file.
